


Obsession

by CopperRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRose/pseuds/CopperRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their fight, Junior hasn't been able to get her out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Obsession, that had been the word running rampant through the ranks of his crew ever since she had strolled so very calmly into the club, as though she belonged there, and had proceeded to kick the ass of every subordinate he had. Yet they tried to be quiet when they talked about, tried to not let what they said reach their bosses ears.

He knew what they said about him, how could he not, he had information about everything, how the hell could he not know what was being whispered around his own damn club? Even still, he called none of them out, he didn't have the strength to do so, not when he had been so damn focused on Her!

That crazy bitch; with her mop of yellow hair and her light purple eyes that had turned red when he had yanked out a good hunk of that hair. Her clothes had been too tight on her and she had swayed her hips in that way - god - she must have known what she had been doing simply by entering a room in that way. She had been beyond cute or sexy and, even after several months, the thought of her still made his pants a bit tight. Good lord - her long, lovely legs and her big, perky-

Junior groaned to himself at the mere thought. He had watched and rewatched and rewatched and re-fucking-watched the security footage of her, of their fight and of what came before that and even just her getting off her bike and strolling in. He hadn't learned anything from the footage, far too busy trying to ignore his growing erection each time he played it and occasionally locking the doors and deciding not to ignore it.

In truth, his search for information on her had been mostly fruitless. The only certain thing he knew about her is what a high pitched voice had so helpfully called her. Yang, that was the name the golden beauty had responded to. Though he hated to think about it, ever now and then Junior found himself letting that name slip passed his lips and enjoying the feeling of it there.

He'd never admit it, and he'd likely kill anyone who made the accusation aloud, but his thoughts were plagued by the girl. The things he pictured, the things he wanted to do to that body of hers and the things he wanted her to do to him. Hell- he hoped he never saw the damn girl in person again for as long as he lived because he didn't know if he could handle seeing her without fulfilling some of those fantasies that had been running so wildly in his mind.

...

Melanie and Miltiades had been pissed the first time it happened and even Junior couldn't blame them. The two were never possessive, their interactions were a means to an end and nothing else, all three of them had called out any number of names in the heat of the moment, it hadn't been a big deal. But it wasn't just any name he called out, it was the name of that bitch with the golden locks, the woman who had embarrassed and kicked the ass of all three of them.

He wasn't mad when Miltiades had slapped him across the face, nor was he mad when Melanie kicked him the gut. He wasn't even mad when they got out of his bed and got dressed and left him still stiff and wanting. Hell- if anything, he was probably more pissed at himself than even they were!

How could he let himself call her name during sex? it wasn't like they were old lovers, it wasn't like sex with her would be any better than with the twins, it certainly wasn't like he loved her! He was fascinated, yes, that was it. He was just a too interested in her, he needed to put distance between them, get her out of his head. At least during sex!

He forced himself to think of the twins until he reached an unsatisfying orgasm and then faded off to sleep. 

The second time hadn't happened with the twin, they hadn't forgiven his yet, instead it was with some woman he had invited to join him in the back. He had bought her so many drinks that they had both lost count and in the end she draped over him and they wobbled to a more private area where Junior could claim his prize.

She hadn't been sober enough to realize that her name was long since forgotten and in it's place a stranger's name was being called, it wasn't like she was calling his name anyway. But he realized it, he had been sober enough to use any other name and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop.

The woman had been blond, not nearly the same shade of yellow that She had but still, he could pretend, right? Why the fuck not, what would it hurt?

So began what was almost a game to him. A string of pretty blond women, none of them having the right gold color he desired but he could imagine they were Her, he could inflict onto them all the things he wanted so badly to do to that woman. At least a few didn't like his treatment and a few more didn't care for being called a stranger's name and most left him and he never saw them again.

...

It had been several months before the search for, as the crew had grown to know her as, the Crazy Bitch came back with results. Specifically, information that she was a student attending Beacon Academy. In other words, out of the retch of any real assault they could hope to pull off.

Regardless, Intel did it's job just fine, bringing back everything from images of her wandering the school grounds with her fellow classmates and team to how she was doing in her subjects and, of course, bringing back her full name, Yang Xiao Long. Junior took note of the younger girl in red, the one who had called out Yang's name. She seemed a bit too young to be in Beacon but she participated in classes and moved through the school like any other student without anyone batting an eye, so she must have belonged there.

Any information on her was of course good information but- god damn- what Junior would have given for her not to be a school girl. He was beyond pleased that he had been alone when he first received and looked over the images of her in Beacon because he had sat their rather stunned for an unknown amount of time, able to do nothing but appreciate the snug fit of her school uniform and just how high that red plaid skirt was on her legs.

How the hell did this school get away with those skirts?

Sufficed to say, if he had been obsessed before, then the crew didn't know what to call him now. Hell- Junior didn't even know what to call it anymore!

He wanted her and even a hundred blond whores weren't going to ease the craving away. As crazy as that fucking sounded, it almost felt like more than just want, it was becoming a need to have her beneath him, just once, just to get it out of his system and then he could get on with his life and never think about the Crazy Bitch again. But, of course, he'd have to be delusional if he thought he was ever going to get her in his bed, even for a second. Ignoring the fact that she was his enemy, he was likely ten years her senior, nothing about him was likely to be appealing to her.

...

Venturing into the red-light district had become very common for Junior. If paid the right price, prostitutes didn't mind a bit of rough treatment, hair pulling, and they certainly didn't care whose name you chose to yell. He liked that about them.

He spotted a woman with long blond hair. She'd do.

He moved to approach but was stopped by laughter. Was that his imagination or was that really-

"Wow, Junior, never thought you'd be the kind of guy who'd have to pay for sex." A hand rested on his shoulder and he froze.

No way, it couldn't be. He turned, needing to see the face of whoever it was who would dare- his grey eye met her purple ones and she grinned wide at his astonishment. She laughed again and Junior suddenly didn't know if he wanted to strangle the damn woman or ravish her.

"We need to talk," her face was serious then. "Take my to your car, big guy."

She must have been out of her damn mind to ask to go to his car, she was his enemy! He could pull a weapon on her at any moment and start opening fire on her. In fact, that was the first thought that came to his mind, pull out his gun and fire.

So why the hell did he turn from the mad woman and calmly walk back to his car? Why did he climb in without a second thought and why did she get into the passenger seat as though the two were old friends? Why was she leaning back, looking so comfy in his car?!

"Can I help you with something, Ms. Xiao Long?" He asked dryly, doing his best to not stare at her... assets.

Her smile faded just a bit as he said her last name. "As a matter o' fact," she pushed away from the seat and leaned closer to him, very close, much too close for comfort. "You can tell those creeps working for you to stop taking pictures of my friends and baby sister." Their faces were inches away from one another then and just as she said this, Junior felt the very familiar stinging of Yang's fist clenching.

He gave a whimper, devoid of anything that could sound dignified. "Let go." His voice hitched and his hands went down instinctively to stop her, only for her to grip a little tighter.

"I want an answer, Junior." Her voice was firm now, her eyes daring him to try to fight back.

He glared at her. "You think threatening my balls is going to make my men go away?" He hiss, trying to force the pain out of his voice, with little success. "They're just watching you right now but if you really want an all out war, by all means, squeeze a little harder."

She had a thoughtful look for a second before she smirked to herself. What the fuck was she so damn pleased about? "Alright, maybe we could try another arrangement?" Her grip lightened then, though she didn't remove her hand. Instead he felt as her hand began to rub lightly. It was only then that Junior realized his pants had grown a bit tight, even with her rough treatment.

His face grew warm but he still glared back at her. "The last time you made an offer like this, you punched me in the face." He reminded her.

"Yeah," she laughed at the memory of that night. Her hand then moved, finding it's way to the waist band of his pants and slipping passed it. "But that night I was the only one in danger. My friends change the rules a bit. You were looking for company tonight anyway, right? Your men back off and I'll help you out a bit."

Junior growled, trying to focus on what she was saying, rather than the wonderful feeling of her hand. "My men aren't going to just stop because I tell them too. You attacked my crew, why would we just stop following you?"

He had a point, she could see that. Her hand slipped out of his pants and he forced himself to swallow the sound of disappointment that was trying to force it's way out of his throat. She then paused and looked like she was plotting again.

Her throwing her leg over him was not what he had expected to happen next but suddenly she was straddling him and her face was close to his all over again. "Then tell them to focus their attention on me. I don't care what you have to tell them, I just make them stop following my friends." She suddenly rolled her hips forward, drawing a sound of approval out of him. "You can do that, can't you Junior?"

She rolled her hips again and in that moment he might have agreed to anything she asked for if she just kept moving.

...

His men had been worried when he ordered them to focus gathering Intel on her and not any of her fellow student. It seemed like his obsession was growing worse. Eventually he focused less and less men on her, until they weren't watching her at all. The air of relief that came with this was almost heavenly, like a massive weight was lifted away. Junior even stopped picking up women with blond hair, eventually.

Just in time, too. Something big was going down and it was only right that his men knew what it was.

He supposed he should have known better than to think that he was done with her. When one of his men had come and whispered into his ear that the Crazy Bitch had just pulled into the parking lot, with a friend no less, he was appalled for almost a second but no more. Of course she'd come back around, he was a broker of knowledge and everyone needed a bit knowledge every now and then.

"Arm yourselves." Junior ordered and suddenly everyone had a gun at the ready.

She walked in the door as she had the last club, hips swinging, head high, a smiled on her face, and a confident air all round her, as though she owned the place. He didn't take in much of anything about her companion but - damn - he couldn't take his eyes off her new outfit.

He got the feeling, regardless of what she wanted, he was about to have a rough night.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've actually submitted, I've been wanting a bit of Junior/Yang but it I can't find any so I made some myself. 
> 
> I hope it's not as terrible as I think it is. Forgive me if it is. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure about the tags, I guess I'll add more later if needed.


End file.
